handcuffed to a bed
by better-in-black-since-1234
Summary: isnt what you think, Dru is angry with Christoph cause of something he did, please be nice!


**Handcuffed to a bed **

**Rated T**

**Strange angel fanfick**

_Chapter 1_

Saying that dru was pissed would have been an understatement. Even saying she was really pissed would have been an understatement. The red hot bubbling mass inside that was burning through her could only be described with one word. Rage. The aspect flashed through her, making her senses sharper. The hiding watchers on the wall flinched as she got closer; she had a weird thought of everyone being able to see her rage pulsing around her, red and dangerous. Ahead of her the tall wooden doors stood closed with guards standing either side of them. The guards moved quickly out of her way and watched as she kicked the doors open with so much force they smashed into the other side of the wall making huge door sized indentations. The room on the other side was full of silent people but Dru's rage only processed on person. Christophe. Who was standing in the middle of the room looking like he was in the middle of some important speech, _shame, looks like it came to an unexpected stop_ Dru thought as She walked down the aisle toward him, his back was turned but she could see his shoulders tense. He turned on his heels to face her just as her hand whipped out to slap him a good one across the face, but was stopped by his hand around her wrist, only a centimeter away from his cheek. She glared at him; he just looked back at her. His warm apple pie scent and her cinnamon bun scent mixing together to make a mouthwatering fragrance. Behind Christophe, a very amused Hidro bowed

"Milady" he said as he was straitening, normally Dru would bow back but since she was still being held onto she just gave a nod in his direction.

"What are you doing here Dru" Christophe asked calmly

"What do'ya think Chris?" she shot back

"You're really here for the meeting?" he asked with one eyebrow raised, sarcasm tinting his tone.

"Yes, I am" she said with sarcasm dripping from every word, "so why don't you let go of me so I can take a seat" his eyebrow didn't drop and he didn't let go of her either

"Why are you really here?"

"To kick you sorry ass into next week"

"Before you do, may I ask why?"

…silence…

He knew why he was just trying to humiliate her further, he thought he was gonna win this fight, but she had a plan of her own.

"You know why" she said in a low rumble

"Do I?" he asked

…silence…

And then screaming "YOU HAND CUFFED ME TO A BED, THEN FUCKING LEFT ME THERE"

"Was there something in particular you wanted me to do?" he asked while smirking at her, a slight blush crept up her face but she managed to hide it before anyone saw it

"Hmmmm, I don't know" she said pretending to think "maybe, just maybe, YOU COULD HAVE UN CUFFED ME". Her voice rising to a scream at the end of her sentence.

"But I was so tired afterwards, I just wanted to sleep"

"Yeah, cause cuffing me to a bed is so tiring" she said

'You know as well as I do that's _not_ what I was talking about" he said with a faraway look on his face as if he was reliving something. Dru's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe him did he really just say that? Yes it was true they did do some _stuff_ last night, but she didn't think he would just go ahead and say it in front of heaps of people. Even Hiro's and Bruce's had jaw fell slack. That was the last straw.

"Let go of me" she said calmly, he looked at her for a second then did so. Hiro had come back to the world but Bruce had yet to be dropped off on planet earth.

"Are you going to stay milady?' he asked politely

"No" Dru said inside her head she was struggling to decide whether or not to try and slap Christophe again _maybe not his face is to pretty to hit_ she thought as she turned toward the doors

"Fuck it" she said mumbled out loud without realizing it. Christophe leaned forward trying to catch what she said, at the exact same time she spun around and punched him, right in the jaw. He actually flew through the air for a few meters until rolling to a stop on his back, he was immediately on his feet a maniac grin on his face, Dru actually stepped back a step. Then he rushed at her. Left punch, right punch, block, right kick, block, left punch, block, left kick, jump, right kick. All her moves were being blocked and some of his hits were coming through, _you call that fightn' Dru? _Dru heard her father's voice shouting out to her in her head _get in there and play it dirty!_ Dru jumped over Christophe and kicked out when she landed getting him in the middle of his back, he twisted in mid-air like a cat trying to land on his feet but landed on his back. Dru didn't waste any time she moved to punch him on the nose so his head hit the hard concrete; she then straddled him and punched him over and over and over again. Left punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left punch, right punch. She hit him so fast that her arms were a blur she only stopped when she heard a loud crack coming from her hand. She rolled of him and lay on her back for a few seconds, then sat up to take a look at her hand, it was beyond recognition: split knuckles pointing through the ripped up flesh, fresh blood dripping down her swollen arms, crushed fingers and ripped nails. Christophe sat up next to her, holding his jaw he moved it back into place with sickening cracks, he then moved to his nose, then his fore arms running his swollen fingers down the bone, checking for breaks.

"Milady?" Hidro asked as she felt her bones shifting,

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said she looked over at Chris who was now starting to stand up, he was still holding onto his face

"Those were good hits, Dru" he said when he was standing.

"Yes, but unfortunately, she failed the test" said someone standing near Hidro. Dru studied the guy closely,

"Am I supposed to remember who you are?" she asked while squinting up at him from her position on the floor, meanwhile Christophe looked like he was about to do a major face palm.

"Milady, I'm the Head of everything you're not" he said smugly, Dru still squinted at him

"So I guess that isn't much then, hey?" She said, he started to turn red from embarassment,

"Milady, it's still a very big job" Hidro said while smiling

"but not as big as mine right?"

"correct, Milady"

"Ha, in your face!, guy-whose-name-I've-already-forgotten" Dru said turning to face the guy

"Its Henry, Milady" He said while turning redder, this time Dru couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment

"Henry" She repeated

"Yes, Henry" he confirmed looking somewhat annoyed now

"Cool... Why are you here?" Dru asked still confused

"I was conducting a test" he said

"...on what?"

"You of cores"

"Yes I got that already, what was the test about?"

"self control" he said while smiling down on her "you were passing till you 'walked' in the door"

There was a long silence as everyone watched Dru, who shrugged and said

"Self control has never been my best ability, so I'm not surprised I failed" with that she got up and walked away with the whole room watching her.


End file.
